


abyssus

by whiteautumn



Series: bellum omnium contra omnes [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gakushuu and Karma are now bros lol, Gakushuu needs a break, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Beta Read, OnS! au, if that wasn't obvious enough, implied possession of Karma by Nagisa, set post-amor vincit omnia, so does Karma actually but he's getting his break now, spoiler alert for amor vincit omnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteautumn/pseuds/whiteautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is dead, he really ought to remember that fact.</p><p>When Karma is compromised in battle, Gakushuu meets Nagisa again under peculiar circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	abyssus

**Author's Note:**

> _abyssus - abyss_
> 
>  
> 
>  **SPOILER ALERT!**
> 
> So this scene latched onto me and wouldn't let me go, especially since it was hindering my writing of _amor vincit omnia_ 's next chapter (I have two chapters on draft on Ao3 and another one more than half done though, so it's all cool~). Hence I decided to word puke this out. I'm still not too sure if this is going to be canon in this verse, since I've yet to develop the Vampire Reign part of the story... But I'll take this as canon for now. 
> 
> This is set eight years post- _amor vincit omnia_ , they're about 25 now, and in the army. Should you choose to read this, you'd somewhat know the ending for _amor vincit omnia_ (then again most of the readers of that fic knows the OnS universe pretty well so the ending shouldn't come as a surprise...), but **if you don't want to know, then turn back now. This is my last warning.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own Owari no Seraph, Kuroko no Basuke or Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.**
> 
> My other excuse for writing this is the Karushuu bromance, I really don't ship them but errrrr all things considered...
> 
> **Edit: I'm an idiot for forgetting to explain - Gakushuu calls Nagisa (the actual human Nagisa) "Nagisa- _kun_ ", while he calls the demon!Nagisa in Karma's sword as "Nagisa" - which is the complete opposite of Karma, who calls demon!Nagisa "Nagisa-kun" and human Nagisa... "Nagisa". **
> 
> **The both of them refer to Nagisa without any suffix if they're just thinking or talking to anyone else (mainly each other) about Nagisa. Hope this isn't too confusing x_x**

“Lieutenant Colonel Akabane.” Karma turned towards the voice, raising an eyebrow at Asano’s figure standing in the hallway, fists clenched and frowning.

“Ah, if it isn’t Colonel Asano~ Did you need something?” The strawberry blond’s frown deepened as he entered the room – there was too much white all around, it was driving Karma crazy. Asano wasn’t entirely impressed either, judging by his pinched expression.

Then again, it could also be directed at Karma, who was in a hospital bed at this very moment.

“Stop joking, Akabane. How are you feeling?” His ex-classmate demanded in that strict, no-nonsense tone of his, and Karma sighed, snuggling the back of his head into the pillow, wincing slightly at the pain.

“As well as someone could when they’re immobile and full of injuries.” The redhead drawled, and Asano frowned, giving the Akabane head a once over.

Karma knew he didn’t look too credible at the current moment, what with bandages wrapped around his head and at least half of his upper torso. Not to mention there was that psych evaluation he still have to go through at a later stage…

“Your eval is tomorrow, hopefully you won’t bring that snarky attitude of yours to Lovro-san?” The red-haired male snorted and rolled his eyes. Typical Asano.

“No, Asano- _sama_ ,” He answered mockingly, “I won’t. I promise.” His tone mellowed out towards the end, showing Asano that he was serious.

The hardened lavender eyes softened, before their owner sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and flopped down onto the chair by his bedside unceremoniously. Karma snickered at the lack of conduct, ignoring the glare Asano shot him from where his bangs covered his eyes.

“This is serious, Karma. Stop it.” He frowned at the familiar use of his first name – the other only ever called him Karma when he was worried.

Well, Karma supposed he’d given Asano enough to be worried – what with being possessed by Nagisa and going on a rampage and all. It didn’t take a genius to know that he was in hot water at the moment.

No wonder Asano was so stressed out, if their situations had been reversed, Karma supposed he’d be too. He never thought he’d see the day where he’d admit this – never out loud though, there was no need to give Asano more ammo against him.

“So,” Karma spoke up after a long moment of silence, “Exactly how much shit am I in?” Asano looked up, rolling his tired eyes halfheartedly.

“Refined as always, Akabane.” Ah, he’s returned to his last name, that’s good, wallowing didn’t fit Asano at all, that’d always been more of Karma's job.

He did spend his entire life immersed in sadness over everything Nagisa, after all, and it seems that it would continue to be that way until the day he died.

 _Or until you fall fully, just like Nagisa did._ Karma winced mentally and pushed that thought away.

“Lt. General Akashi is now appealing to General Akashi to let you off this time, Kuroko Tetsuya’s work, I’d assume. But you do still have to go for that eval with Lovro tomorrow.” Asano paused, seemingly hesitating about voicing his next words.

“Also, Lt. General Akashi has passed your mission over to my squad, in light of your situation.” Karma scowled.

“What the hell, he was the one who gave me that mission in the first place!”

“That was before you went and got yourself screwed over both physically and mentally.”

“I thought he’d wanted Nagisa to get revenge on Ferid? How is he going to do that if I’m not on the mission?” Asano bit his lips at that, and the redhead frowned.

“Don’t tell me…” Lavender eyes closed, and the Colonel sighed in defeat.

“I’ve been given orders to confiscate your Kiju weapon for now – not that you’d be good even with it – and… Lt. General wants me to use Nagisa for that particular mission.”

“Over my dead body.” Hissed Karma, turning his glare full on at Asano, who frowned.

“Nagisa has a semi-contract with me too, you know that. We were both there when he died.”

“That doesn’t give you the right to just take my weapon away!”

“Don’t give yourself more trouble, Akabane,” the strawberry blond snapped, “Look, I don’t want to handle Nagisa any more than you want to hand him over, I know he’ll get mad at me for it, but Akashi’s handed his orders, failure to comply would mean the end for both of us.”

Karma gritted his teeth, feeling the frustration build up in him – the leftover emotions from Nagisa’s possession – at the situation at hand. Akashi Seijuurou always has to have a hand in everything, didn’t he.

“Stop that, you’re going to draw attention to yourself that way.” He snorted at Asano’s warning, inwardly glad for the callout, feeling his irrational anger dissipating, leaving behind a trace of annoyance.

“To the fact that I’ve fallen further than any of them had expected? I’m pretty sure Akashi knows.” With those eyes of his, and Kuroko Tetsuya by his side, it’s difficult to tell just what exactly Akashi Seijuurou didn’t know.

“He does, but he’s overlooking that particular fact for now. You don’t want to make things difficult for yourself with the others.”

Asano was right – Karma considered his options; either he resisted handing over Nagisa, and incite the criticism from everyone else – Koyama was especially vocal against him, that repugnant annoyance – or he could obey Akashi’s orders and let Nagisa stay with Asano for a while, while he recuperated, and the others would have no dirt against him.

Koro-san did tell him to be humble, and learn to pick his battles, after all. Nagisa said something similar once, so long ago.

 _Too_ long ago.

Sighing, he nodded at Asano.

“Fine, but I expect my sword back as soon as you’re done with the mission.” The Colonel breathed out a sigh of relief – looks like he was really worried about Karma not agreeing to it – and smirked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure Ferid Bathory gets what’s coming to him.” The Lt. Colonel rolled his eyes at the cocky remark.

“Be careful, he’s stronger than you’d expect. He’d cut Nagisa down, remember?” He still remembered that battle, when Nagisa was still alive – _but not human, remember that, Karma, he was no longer Nagisa by then_ – and they were all still relatively normal – as normal as they could be – high school students, and all was right and well in the world. 

Before the Apocalypse struck.

“Yeah, it’s difficult to forget, don’t you think?” Asano answered wryly. He shook his head at Karma’s deadpan look.

“Speaking of Nagisa… how is he?” The Akabane started at the question – he didn’t think he’d ever hear Asano acknowledge the spirit resting in his weapon at all. Asano had made it clear the day Nagisa’s physical body died that he was dead. Hearing him ask about Nagisa’s current condition was particularly shocking.

Karma hadn’t managed to get any answer from their link – the bond between master and weapon – since he woke up, so he assumed Nagisa had taken a bigger toll than expected, and was likely resting. His physical sword was most likely somewhere in the storage.

“Probably resting, his possession did take a decent chunk of his energy, I assume.” Asano nodded, before sighing in relief and standing up, smoothing over any crinkles in his uniform, his Colonel badge shining under the artificial white light.

“It’s good to see that you’re well,” Karma could almost hear the sarcastic _‘and haven’t lost any of your snark’_ , “I’ll have to get back now. Get well soon, Akabane.” Karma hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was appropriate…

“Gakushuu,” The strawberry blond stopped, one hand resting on the doorknob of Karma’s hospital ward, “Be careful, whatever Nagisa says, don’t fall for any of it.”

There was a tense silence, before Asano spoke again.

“… Like you did, Karma?” The words were mocking, but there was an underlying tone of gratitude. Someone had to remind him that the spirit resting inside Karma’s sword was no longer the boy they’d known, and Karma wasn’t about to risk the other losing himself as well. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” He paused, “Thank you.”

Karma chuckled as he listened to the Colonel’s receding footsteps down the hallway.

“I should be saying that, you bastard.”

He closed his eyes.

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

The locks on the thick metal doors beeped twice, before the LED lights changed from red to green.

“Thanks, Ritsu.” He nodded at the A.I. on the screen, and the female avatar beamed back at him before disappearing from the screen in a flash of static. Taking in a deep breath, Gakushuu pushed open the doors and stepped into the weapon storage.

Akabane’s sword had been kept here for the time being, while the Lt. Colonel was recuperating – and under investigation for his actions – and Gakushuu had been given orders to wield the Cursed Gear Demon Weapon, Nagisa, for a while.

At least until that son of a bitch Ferid was taken down, he felt a sense of vindication at that.

Nagisa had fell against him all those years ago, and he’d taken Karma down this time.

Apparently, Akashi decided that it was Gakushuu’s turn to confront said vampire.

 _What a way to throw me out to the wolves – Nagisa_ and _Ferid?_ Gakushuu was sure that he was Akashi’s favourite plaything now that Akabane was incapacitated – either that, or it was Kuroko Tetsuya – it was _Phantom_ now, he reminded himself – pulling the strings.

With that couple, you never know.

The familiar sword was lying innocuously against the left wall of the storage – there weren’t many Cursed Gears to begin with, not to mention those of the Black Demon Series, Akabane’s sword was easy to spot – and Gakushuu approached it with growing apprehension, feeling his breath hitch in anticipation.

He’d be in contact with Nagisa if he touched it – and it’s been _years_.

Nagisa was dead, that was the belief that he’d held onto since _that_ day, when he saw Akabane’s sword pierce through his fiancé’s lithe body, and the blue-haired male took his last breath.

Kuroko Nagisa had died physically; an argument could, however, be made for his spirit.

_“Whatever Nagisa says, don’t fall for any of it.”_

Taking in a deep breath, he reached out with lightly shaking fingers, and grasped the hilt of the sword tightly.

The world was suddenly washed in white, and Gakushuu reached out to shield – when did the sword disappear? – his eyes on instinct, wincing from the sudden bright light that entered his vision.

His breath caught when a familiar splash of sapphire entered his vision. The other’s back was facing him, but Gakushuu could tell that he was wearing the First Shibuya High’s uniform, complete with his signature blue vest, unchanged since the day he died.

“…Nagisa?” The other turned, and for the first time in years, he found himself looking into the familiar features, untouched by the flow of time.

“Gakushuu-kun!” Nagisa called, red – ah, the eyes were red, Gakushuu reprimanded himself for thinking foolishly for a second that they’d be blue – eyes closing as he offered the Asano heir a bright smile – his signature.

_“Be careful.”_

“Hey, it’s been a while.”

Karma’s words resounded in his mind, like a broken record on replay.

 _“Don’t fall for any of it.”_  

“Indeed.”

Looking into the curious red eyes, he steeled himself, holding tightly onto Karma’s warning.

“I need your help.”

Nagisa is dead, he really ought to remember that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken several liberties (don't I always) in how the weapon-master contract works. We know that they are transferable, as we can see from the OnS canon (example, Mahiru used to own Asuramaru before Yuu got it eight years later), so I assumed it was possible to share contracts too if the demon wishes it. With how screwed up Nagisa is, he would keep some sense of control on Gakushuu as well, despite devoting his heart to Karma. 
> 
> *shrugs* Btw if you read this really carefully you might find out more details about _amor vincit omnia_ 's endgame - don't spoil it in the comments if you do, though! PM me (on tumblr @miyukieijun) if you wanna talk about it!


End file.
